1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the construction of dolls. More specifically, the present invention relates to the construction of the physical features of dolls. The present invention incorporates structural features that emulate the physical appearance of a dicotyledonous seed. Moreover, the present invention incorporates a carrying and display case for a doll wherein the case is in the shape of a dicotyledonous seed coat or seed pod. The case and the doll itself are of the same specific variety and have the same color markings. The carrying/display case is designed so that it can hang from an advertising stand in the shape of a vine. Specifically, the advertising display takes the form of a vine or other bean producing flora. The seeds or beans are disposed thereon by a series of hook means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many types of dolls having a large variety of constructions. However, as vast as the prior art is, it does not disclose the specific structure of the dolls of the present invention. Moreover, the prior art does not disclose specific display means having a thematic relationship to the items displayed thereon. The dolls of the present invention may be encapsulated in a seed coat or seed pod shaped carrying and display case whereupon they may be displayed on the advertising stand.
Within the prior art, there are some dolls and display figurines which utilize the bean or seed as a body part of the invention. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 198,856 issued to A. R. Rossi on Aug. 11, 1964 is such an example. Rossi discloses a doll in the shape of a bipedal insect. Though not disclosed, it appears that the Rossi insect utilizes actual beans at least for the head and feet. The body may also be created from a bean.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 205,713 issued to E. C. Wilson on Sept. 13, 1966 discloses a doll in the shape of a goat preparing to ram an unseen object. The body of the goat is comprised of a peanut shell. Legs, a tail, and a head have been added to define the shape of the goat's features.
Cursorily, these examples may seem to disclose some of the concepts of the present invention. However, this is not the case. The present invention actually uses the structural features of a bean to create the body features of the doll. No structure is deleted or wasted. The bean is simulated to the last detail in order to generate the doll of the present invention. The actual bean is not used.
Advertising displays have also been disclosed in the past having at least a plant like shape. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 250,615 issued to R. M. DeWeese on Dec. 19, 1978 discloses the shape of an advertising stand. The stand has the appearance of a potted plant having a single stalk. Three bulbous portions adorn the top portion of the stand. Apparently, these bulbous sections are representative of foliage or floral plumage.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 291,545 issued to F. J. Falco on Aug. 25, 1987 discloses another advertising stand in the shape of a plant. In this example, the display incorporates a flower like structure at its top most portion. A plate is provided along the central shaft. Supposedly, this plate may be used to display pertinent information. Branches including leaves are disposed thereon to give a botanical appearance.
These examples of plant like advertising displays are far afield the present invention. The present invention utilizes a stalk like advertising display means to display the dolls in their respective cases. As such, there is a direct thematic relationship between the advertising display and the item displayed thereon. Moreover, the home display of the present invention incorporates a unique method of attaching the dolls to the display surface. A Velcro.TM. surface on the case and dolls mates with the respective mating surface on the home display surface.
The case for the doll is not specifically addressed by the prior art. However, U.S. Pat. No. 1,536,125 issued to C. A. Moorman on May 5, 1925 discloses a display case having the anatomical features of livestock. The display case of the Moorman invention is designed for educational purposes. In this manner, the Moorman invention does relate to the present invention.
The present invention is designed both for education and enjoyment. The present invention is designed so that each of the individual dolls may duplicate almost exactly the complete structure of a dicotyledonous seed. As such, each doll may copy a different bean. Each bean will bear the color markings and the surface features of the naturally occurring seed. Each doll, therefore, is a means to teach about the particular bean. For example, were the doll to duplicate a coffee bean, the structure of the bean and its history could be disclosed in accompanying material.
Extending the present example, the bean's origin could be discussed. The manner in which the bean supplements the economy of the country in which the bean is grown could be explained. There are unlimited possible directions in which the present invention could be drawn. Regardless of all of them, the present invention is also designed to be a child's toy.
The total scope of the present invention will become more apparent as the present discussion unfolds.